


Humiliation in Honesty

by TwistedSide



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sex, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, honestly just don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSide/pseuds/TwistedSide
Summary: Tina tries to tease her coworkers about their relationship, only for one to reveal his true feelings.OrNines doesn't lie about how he sees Gavin.





	Humiliation in Honesty

Frantic shushing reached Nines' audio components as he walked into the break room, on his way to get thirium for his brother. Tina and Gavin stood by the coffee machine, waiting for their drinks and whispering between themselves. Though he could have easily listened in, Nines didn't bother, not interested in humans' conversations.

Connor preferred his thirium in a mug, despite them coming in bottles that Nines found were perfectly acceptable to drink from, so he took one from the cupboard and filled it, taking what was left in the bottle - just under half - for himself.

On the way out he had to pass the humans again, now in the process of pouring their own drinks. As he walked by, Tina reached out, catching him by the shoulder. He stopped and looked at them quizzically, observing Gavin behind her with his face flushed, stammering out "W-Wait, don't-"

"Shut up, Reed!" Tina laughed, reaching back without looking to gently slap at him. "Hey, Nines, Gav's been telling me some interesting stuff about him and you! Mind confirming the rumours?"

"Rumours?" Nines questioned. "What kind of rumours?"

Tina smiled teasingly, ignoring Gavin's quiet protests as she explained, "He says you two went on a date last night. Are you finally getting yourself a boyfriend? It's about time!"

She was interrupted by a snort of laughter, Nines shaking his head in disbelief. "Nothing but a rumour, like you said. As if I would ever date someone like him."

"What!?" Gavin yelped, pushing past Tina to stand in front of the android, having to look up a fair bit as he only came up to Nines' shoulders. "Fucking liar, we had a date last night!"

Nines sneered down at the man. "That was hardly a date. You watched a ridiculously unrealistic movie and stuffed your face while I worked my way into your pants." He smirked, looking to Tina, who was watching them with both shock and excitement on her face. "I had his cunt around me before the movie was even halfway done. Really, he's more of a fucktoy than a boyfriend."

Gavin tried to stammer a response, blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck, but he was cut off as Nines turned to him again. "I need to go, I was meeting Connor. But if you want to talk later, I'd love a second 'date', detective." With one last chuckle he added, "I think I'll try your ass tonight."


End file.
